


Tlk drty 2 me

by Camden



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camden/pseuds/Camden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris acts on a crazy impulse and then realizes that perhaps it wasn't so crazy after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlk drty 2 me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/paintedboys/profile)[**paintedboys**](http://community.livejournal.com/paintedboys/) fic exchange as a gift for [](http://preromantics.livejournal.com/profile)[**preromantics**](http://preromantics.livejournal.com/) who wanted "the awkwardness of trying to fit two people in a bunk," "phone sex," and "fluff and fun." I couldn't have done this without my amazing consultant, [](http://adelphi23.livejournal.com/profile)[**adelphi23**](http://adelphi23.livejournal.com/) and my amazing beta [](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**aki_hoshi**](http://aki-hoshi.livejournal.com/)

  
**Tlk drty 2 me**

Kris isn't thinking when he does it. They're in the lift, waiting to go up to the stage, and when Kris goes forward to get into position, he just keeps going. Onto Adam's lips.

"What was –"

"Sorry, I –"

They speak at the same time and it's all they have time for before the telltale jerk that tells them they're moving. By this time, they've done the songs to death and Kris could sing his part in his sleep, which is the only thing that keeps him from ruining the number.

After the show, they're so busy that he doesn't have time to even think about it again until he gets on the bus. Kris goes right to his bunk muttering vague things about a headache before anyone has the opportunity to look him in the eyes.

He's lying on his bunk with his arm over his eyes, berating himself for being a complete idiot, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and checks the text.

 _R u ok_

Adam's texts are usually a lot wordier and filled with smilies and exclamation points, which leads Kris to think Adam's probably freaking out. But he wants to know if Kris is okay, which is just so sweet and nice and _Adam_ of him. Kris sighs. He's not okay, not at all. He's embarrassed as hell. But he got himself into this mess by not being able to control his... What? Impulses? Hormones? Lust?

 _Yeah. R u? Sorry btw_

He wonders if Adam's going to ask what he was thinking. He hopes not, because he doesn't know. At first, he wanted to blame Katy. She'd been the one who wanted to 'take a break' because the distance wasn't working. He tamps down the flare of jealousy that fires up each time he wonders what her reasoning really was for suggesting it, since he realizes how hypocritical he's being. After all, he kissed someone else. His first time since he had the freedom to do it and he picked Adam.

He's still not sure why, either. It's hard to get anything through his addled brain these days. It's soupy from lack of sleep, too many screams, and the endless repetition of singing the same songs every night. But he knows he's not the kind of guy who can't go for a few weeks without some touch. So it's not loneliness. It wasn't some crazed, horny reaction.

Kris is pondering other reasons when a message comes. _Im fine. Y sorry? It wasnt good? :p_

Kris's grin is so broad and sudden that it almost hurts and he thinks that _this_ is why. There's no secret psychological reason. Kris just really, really likes Adam. He's just such a great guy.

He gets sick of saying that – 'Oh, Adam's a great guy!' – but there's really no more emphatic way to say it without making it seem like he's _into_ Adam.

Still smiling, he types, _Over 2 fast. :(_

Once he hits send, he realizes with crystal clarity that it's clearly his own fault and no one else's. He just _flirted_. With _Adam_. Via _text message_.

He's lying in his bunk with a grin on his face, tapping out flirty messages on his phone and sending them off, his stomach tight with anticipation of the response. It's official – he's a teenage girl. And he can't blame Katy's leaving or Adam's... greatness. Kris is the one doing it all. He's just... _into_ Adam.

His phone vibrates again and he checks it, his heart in his throat. _R u *flirting*? Kris allen i am shocked!!!_

Kris's stomach is in knots. It's the moment of truth. He can walk away or he can go with it. He knows Adam will think he's teasing. He teases Adam kind of a lot. He knows it, and he _does_ feel guilty about it – sometimes. But ever since this evening, he's been starting to wonder if the whole 'when you tease someone, it means you like them' mantra from elementary school actually holds water if you're both adults.

He takes a breath and enters, _Yeah. U like it?_

There's hardly a pause before he gets, _Ok i think its time 4 u to go 2 bed. Ur gettin loopy._

Kris rolls the phone over in his hands for a moment before pressing it to his chin. All things considered, it's actually a pretty decent time to talk to Adam. He mulls over his response for a minute.

 _I will if Ur tired. But id like to talk. U down?_

He literally holds his breath until the phone buzzes again. _I dont know. U srs or fucking w me?_

Kris debates several possible responses before he taps in, _I kissed u 2nite. U think im not serious?_

There it is. Cards on the table time. On one level, he wishes he could see Adam right now. Or even hear his voice. He wishes he could know if Adam is smiling or frowning. But he has nothing but little letters on a little screen, which is, on another level, comforting. He's cocooned in his bunk and no one knows what he's saying or doing. No one knows that he's suddenly decided to spontaneously turn his life upside-down without any forethought.

Adam's like a disease, an itch, and all he can think is that he needs to just _find out_. Once and for all, so that he can finally get better. It's like how a vaccine puts a little bit of a disease in a person's body and that teaches them to fight it off.

Kris is starting to think he won't ever be able to get better unless he gets a little Adam in his system.

His phone vibrates and he reads Adam's message. _Sorry this is just kinda sudden. But i like it. :)_

Kris smirks and fires back, _I like u._

It's six little letters on the screen, which shouldn't be scary, but sort of is. It takes a lot to lay yourself bare, he's discovered. He's out of practice. When he first asked Katy out, he was a kid. They'd hung out as friends and he'd heard through the grapevine that she liked him so he asked her out, and it was all much easier.

He does like Adam, though. On many levels. He can admit that.

And when he reads, _What r u? 12? R u going 2 ask me 2 th dance now?_ , he chuckles, because this is why he likes Adam.

He keys in, _I was but now im taking matt_ , and hits send, still grinning.

The message he gets back is more subdued. _I thot u wanted 2 talk. Y did u do that earlier?_

Kris knows exactly what 'that' Adam is referring to, and the truth is that he doesn't know why he did it beyond the fact that he wanted to. So he types, _I wanted 2_ and sends it across the bus.

Seconds later he gets, _Want 2 do it again?_ and he doesn't hesitate before he types, _Yes_.

He waits for the text back and actually gasps out loud when he reads, _Would u do more? R u sure about the guy thing? I dont try 2 turn str8 boys._

Kris realizes his breaths are coming hard and ragged and he makes an effort to calm himself. Because how's he supposed to know, really? He's never done anything with a guy and all he knows is that he can't get enough of Adam. He tries to think about what 'more' would entail, but it's awkward and confusing and it's making his dick hard.

 _Obvsly not all str8. Want you. Dont know about guy thing. Ur the 1st guy i wanted._

While he waits for the response, he presses his hand against his dick. How is it that he's hard and throbbing just from exchanging a few texts that hint at the idea of vague sex? It's Adam. It has to be. He's like...magic.

The vibration startles him and he snatches the phone up off the bedspread. _Would u suck me off?_

When he reads that, he moans. Not too loudly, thankfully, but he still holds his breath to see if anyone will say anything. His phone buzzes again before he can respond. Adam's message is, _I heard that. Fuck ur making me so hard. Tease._

Kris presses his hand over his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose to keep quiet. He struggles to enter the letters with his shaky fingers. _Im hard 2. & not teasing. I want 2 do that 2 u._

He means it, too, but in that 'someday' kind of way. When it's a good time and a good place and there's privacy and maybe even candles and soft music. Which is why he's shocked when the curtains rustle and Adam crouches down and sticks his head in. "Hey."

Kris gulps, trying to remember if he's eaten anything that would make his breath bad. "Hey. What're you...?"

As Kris tries to get his question out, Adam looks right and left like he's carefully crossing a busy street and then climbs in, right on top of Kris, pulling the curtains closed behind him.

"Hi," Adam says, even though they've already done greetings. He's lying on Kris from forehead to feet and their bodies are touching at several key points along their lengths and this is really a little more than Kris bargained for. He can feel Adam's erection against his own and he's really not sure what to make of that. He's feeling a little bit like he wants to shove Adam out and start screaming about his virtue, but he's also feeling like he might want to put his hand in Adam's pants.

So he gamely whispers, "Hi," back, feeling funny about speaking loudly when Adam's mouth is three inches away from his own.

"I just had to see for myself," Adam whispers back, pressing his crotch against Kris's, leaving no room for confusion about what he wanted to verify. They both start to groan at the friction and Adam seals his mouth against Kris's, sucking in the noise that was threatening to escape.

Adam kisses with a sort of single-mindedness that fills Kris's head and makes him forget all of his fears. He's holding his weight up and off Kris, so his hands aren't free, and Kris hasn't quite worked up the nerve to touch yet, so it's a strange kiss, devoid of any bodily participation except for lips and tongues. Kris reaches a hand up, tentatively stroking Adam's arm, and Adam makes a little whimper that Kris takes for permission. Before he knows what he's doing, he's got one hand deep in Adam's thick hair and the other up Adam's shirt, scrabbling at the skin of his back, desperate for something resembling nudity.

It's Adam, Kris decides. He does these things to people, and it's really just silly to resist. Adam is pressing down harder now, dragging the length of his cock against Kris's through their jeans and it's not enough, but it's also too much, and Kris is dizzy with it. He moves his hand lower. He's not ready to stick his hand into Adam's jeans, but he finds the back pocket with his fingertips and slips his hand in, urging Adam to rub harder, faster, feeling the flexing muscles under his hand.

Adam has one of Kris's lips between his teeth now, not really biting, but _holding_ in a way that's sort of like possession, and Kris realizes he likes it. His mind flits to the text Adam had sent earlier and he knows he definitely wants to do anything, try anything that Adam suggests. There's no time for anything but this, though, as Kris is precariously close to coming and Adam's breath hissing between his teeth seems to indicate that he's ready as well.

Adam releases Kris's lip finally, and Kris arches his head back, curling his toes against the mattress. "So close," he whispers. Adam hears him and speeds up, and Kris grips Adam's ass with both hands, trying to force Adam's hips down with even more power.

Then he's coming, and he yanks one hand up so he can bite down on the side of his palm, stifling his cry. Adam collapses against Kris, coming moments later, and he presses his mouth against Kris's neck, exhaling brokenly.

Unlike a lot of guys, Kris likes cuddling, and he's pleased to note that Adam seems to also buck the trend. They lie together, holding each other, for several long minutes before Adam lifts his head. He drops a kiss on Kris's mouth and whispers, "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

Kris doesn't feel like he can move, so he shakes his head. "Nah. Go ahead."

Adam kisses him once more, thoroughly this time, and Kris is so dazed that he barely notes Adam's stealthy exit from the cramped bunk until the cool air seeps through his jeans and he wrinkles his nose. He hasn't come in his pants since he was a teenager.

He tries not to think about all the huge, looming questions he's facing. All he knows is that he wants to kiss Adam again. He wants to kiss him on the lift as they're going on stage, and on the bus, and on a park bench, and on the beach. And he does want more, he thinks, eventually. But everything's going so quickly and he's still a little freaked out.

Then his phone buzzes. He'd forgotten it in the excitement and the vibration against his hip sends him jumping. He snatches it up. _Ur turn bthroom. 2morrow hotel day. Want to sleep over? ;)_

Kris grins. Adam's like a force of nature and Kris is powerless to do anything but go with it. And it's not as if he hadn't started everything with that kiss. But it had been like his lips had a mind of their own when they got around Adam. He looks down at the phone and realizes his fingers have a mind of their own where Adam is concerned as well, because he's sent a reply, basically on autopilot.

 _Yes._


End file.
